Differences (King of America)
A list of differences in the King of America that result from the position of as King of the United States. Immediate *The would be constructed quite differently from the OTL constitution. The executive branch would consist of the monarchy, while the legislative branch would consist of the and Congress. The judicial branch would remain the same as in OTL. Americas *The has a much more expansionist outlook during the 19th century than OTL. The monarchs of royal family would try to follow the footsteps of their Prussian, later German, relatives. *During the , the United States would intervene in favor of the ( ) and the ( ) after the rise of American nationalism and border conflicts with Britain. The U.K. reluctantly decides to release the territories and the two states unite into a single Canadian republic. By 1842, however, the Quebecois grew resentful of the Anglophone Canadians and re-declared their independence. The remaining Canadian republic decided to join the as the U.S. states of and . **As a result, several OTL Canadian politicians from parts of would be prominent American politicians in ATL. * and would be annexed into the United States following . This would lead to the , a civil war fought between the United States and . Europe *With the defeated in , would be granted complete independence, while Luxembourg would be annexed into and would be annexed into the . * and are the dominant powers in Europe following World War I & II. * would become independent from Belgium as a puppet of Germany following World War I until 1948, when it became a sovereign republic. Asia Africa Wars * is fought with . * is much more European based as the allies would have to contend with three major powers fighting against them. This would allow for to expand with virtually no combat against any of the major allied powers. ** and the would combat each other between 1941 and 1942, however President would offer Japan a peace-deal if they decided to help fight the . The U.S. and Japan would lead joint-attacks on and the ; albeit very little cooperation and respect towards each other were seen. *The would be between the and the . Many consider it to be an active conflict to modern day. Colonialism Organizations Culture and Religion Politics * would be selected by the as the and would lead a much more popular and successful term than Adams. As a result, he wins another term in 1800 and Federalist wins the 1804 election; ensuring a longer survival of the party. *The OTL would be known as the as the word "republican" would bear an anti-monarchy tone in the U.S. *Due to an earlier American entrance in and the war being much closer to home, the would appeal to the lower class during and after the war. The Socialists would capitalize on the targeting unions, antiwar activists, and socialists in order to gain popularity. Category:King of America